old fashioned love
by twilightgirl1718
Summary: edward and bella meet in the market in chicago in 1918 instantly there's a connection but what happens when th influena strikes threating to seperate them forever?please review
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Mother I have to go to the market I have to pick up some coco for the brownies." I told my mother we were making brownies for a bake sale for my mothers club. We weren't really out of coca but I really just needed to get out of the house for a brake. "Okay sweetie do you need me to go with you?" "No its fine I will be right back"

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Im sixteen years old going on seventeen in a week in this year of 1918. I have brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. I'm a natural born klutz and am ordinary and plain in every way. I've grown to accept this.

My mother Reene and father Charlie Swan the town's police chief live in Chicago, IL. We have lived here since I was born and surprisingly enough I've never really made very many friends but you know what I was okay with it because I would much rather snuggle up with a good book.

As I was walking I wasn't paying attention to were I was going and ran into someone. Of course me and my clumsiness would not prevail at this moment; I feel at my rear "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry mam are you alright" I heard this voice say this beautiful voice. I looked up to see who the voice belonged to and was temporally stunned he was gorgeous.

He was tall with the most beautiful shade of green eyes I had ever seen with a color hair that I couldn't place maybe bronze or a dark caramel that went out in all directions. Moving away from his face I looked at the rest of him and he was wearing a pair of dark dress pants a white top and a coat. I was stunned into silence.

I think I temporarily lost consciences cause I didn't even notice anyone talking until I felt him. He was trying to help my up so I finally sat up and brushed my self of. "Miss I'm so sorry I wasn't paying any attention" "it's fine really it is I wasn't paying any attention either." "Im Edward, Edward Cullen" "Isabella Swan but I prefere to be called Bella" "Bella"he held out his hand for me to shake I took it and I swear as god as my witness a felt a jolt of electricity go through my veins from that one touch. I quickly let go feeling a little embaressed but he shoked me by his next question "did...did you feel that" I must have looked crazy with my mouth a ajar but quickly shut it and answered "Yah I did" I blushed and looked down at my feet "Im sorry I have to go" "Wait I can escort you were are you going" "um the market" "great im heading there too" I thought he seemed a little enthusiastic but I dismeissed that as just him feeling guilty for knocking me over. There was a nagging voice in the back of telling me to accept his offer even though I hardly knew this man but a an even stronger feeling was pushing me to say yes. "um sure thankyou very much" he held out his arm for me to take and I looped my arm through his.

"so bella tell what brings you to the market today?" "well honestly I told my mother it was just to pick up an ingredient for desert but really I just needed to get away from the house." I didn't know why I was telling him this but I just felt like I could be so open with him. "what about you?" "well my mother as well sent me into town to pick up an ingredient for dinner too." I giggled a little at the irony. "so bella will you tell me a little about yourself?" "only if you tell me about yourself too" "we'll how about we play twenty questins" "okay but you go first"

"okay how old are you" "im sixteen years old going on seventeen on Tuesday next week how about you?" "we'll happy early birthday and im seventeen going on eighteen in june." "happy extra early birthday" "thankyou"

"okay whats your favorite color?" "brown'' "brown?'' there was deep skeptism in my voice "sure brown is a very warm color and a natural pretty color how about you?" he looked directly into my eyes when he said this and it made me blush. "well until recently it used to be purple but now I think I would have to say green"were was this courage coming from.

We continued like that until we reached the market and he walked me into the store that I had to go into and I went with him to his. When it was time to leave he offered to walk me home and of course I accepted.

As we were walking home I began to feel a pang of sadness at the thought that this could be the end before it even began. Maybe he would never want to see me again mayb-" bella"he interrupted my thinking briefly "yes Edward" " Bella I had a really great time with you today and I was wondering if maybe you would like to spend the day with me of course you don't have to if you don't want to I mean i-" I stopped his babbling quickly by putting my fingers over his lips and told him to shhh "I also had a very nice time with you today and I would love to spend the day with you but I need a little insight of where we would be going."

His face lit up with excitement and for a moment I was kind of worried about what I had gotten myself into "it's a surprise but I promise that you will be very safe with me and I will be nothing but the perfect gentlemen" I was still a little hesitant but the I just couldn't turn him down after looking at the hope in his eyes " great I'll pick you up here tomorrow at noon how does that sound" "great" "okay I have to go need to get home but I will see you tomorrow" he picked up my hand and brought it to his lips, I was blushing profusely now "I really had wonderful time today bella and I will see you tomorrow." He handed me my shopping bag with the coco in it and took a step away and he looked almost hesitant as if he was afraid something bad would happen if he left. I would know because I was feeling the exact same thing. "goodbye bella I will see you tomorrow" "goodbye Edward" and with that I walked inside my door and shut it without looking back afraid it would take that much longer to really leave for either of us. But once the door was shut I ran to the window and peeked to see if he was gone yet. When I saw him he was smiling so wide I was afraid his face would get stuck like that and then finnaly he started to walk away.

Once he was completely out of sight I walked into the kitchen to give the coco to my mother. She was there and then just at the sight of here my mind started racing. I still had to get permission to spend the day with Edward. I started to panic until mother spoke.

"so bella I saw you were walking with someone home care to explain" obvuisly there would be no beating around the bush oh well might as well just get it over with. As I began to get into the story of how we meet and he walked me to the market and so on I could see a grin appearing on her face like a cheshire cat. "so basically before he left he asked if I could spend the day with him tomorrow and you see the thing is I really want to go mom so please what do you say." I took a deep breath it felt like I hadn't taken a breath since I walked throught the door and now I was currently holding mine awaiting her answer.

"well bella I don't know if I want you going with some strange boy who you only just met but I guess its okay but I want to meet him first okay"I couldn't belive it she had said yes I felt like I could sing "of course thankyou so much mother thankyou"

as I started to head upstairs to my room as my room I started to think about Edward and our day together. I know its way to early to think about this but I feel like maybe I might have found my soul mate. I mean it all just feels so right. I cant wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I didn't really feel like going to the market I just wanted to sit at home and play me piano. But mother asked me to pick up some celery for tonights dinner and when my mother asks she just has this look that you cant turn down. So I was butter into it.

So I started to head for town. My house was not that far it was within walking distance. As I was walking I was nearing the cross in the road and failed to notice anything because suddenly I felt myself run into something. I looked to see what I hit but then I looked down and was floored for a moment. I had run into a girl a goregues girl. This was proablly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. I quickly gathered my thoughts and moved quickly to help her." Oh my goodness I'm so sorry mam are you alright" I quickly made work to help her up and as I made to pick her up she started to get up on her own once she was up I took a deep look at her she had these brown eyes that I could swim in and never climb out of and this brown hair that look so soft and wavy. She was very pale and about a head shorter than me. She was beautiful.

We started to talk for a moment and introduced ourselves I found out that her name was bella. I think that means beautiful in Italian. It suits here perfectly.

When I went to shake her hand she touched it for just a moment when suddenly she let go and I felt like my whole world was on fire because the moment she touched my hand I felt this electrical shock that course through my viens.

She looked embaressed because she tried to walk away while saying something but I cut her off. "did you feel that?" "yes I felt it" it felt like years before she tried to walk away when again I stopped her and offered to escort her to the market ad since she was heading there too.

When she excepted I felt like my heart would explode. Once we were really on the way we started to play twenty questions to get to know each other a little more and I found she was only a about a year younger than me perfect.

As the day went on I offered to walk her home and she excepted again.

But the walk felt o too short because in matter of what seemed only seconds we were outside her door.

I wasn't ready for her to leave yet but I had to I was already late but I wanted more time with her. "Bella I had a really great time with you today and I was wondering if maybe you would like to spend the day with me tomorrow of course you don't have to if you don't want to I mean I-" apperantly I must have been babbling because bella put her fingers to my lips to stop them and lord did I just want to kiss those fingers.'' "I also had a very nice time with you today and I would love to spend the day with you but I need a little insight of where we would be going.''

I could feel my face glowing with my excitement I already had the perfect idea of where I was going to take her but I wanted to make it a surprise. "it's a surprise but I promise that you will be very safe with me and I will be nothing but the perfect gentlemen" I could tell she was hesitant because she was biting her lip but then she argreed. "great I'll pick you up here tomorrow at noon how does that sound" "great" "okay I have to go I need to get home but I will see you tomorrow" in a very gentamnly gesture but still trying to be clear of my intentions without seeming to forward I picked up her hand and gently kissed the knuckles. I was very hesitant to leave but I would see her tomorrow. "goodbye bella I will see you tomorrow" "goodbye Edward" and with that she left inside her house. Once she was inside I couldn't help but smile I don't care if only met her today I can already tell we are meant to be I think she might even be my soul mate.

I stood there for a minute just smiling before I took off and headed home.

Once I got home I was confronted by my mother "what took so long Edward I had to change the menu now." "im sorry mother I was a little busy" I could have been my inablilty to lie or the chessy smile that was permantly splayed across my face but whatever it was my mother caught on quickly "you met someone today didn't you" with a sigh I gave in and told her about everything there was to tell "and we'll I asked her to spend the day with me tomorrow and I was wondereing how you felt about it." "we'll dear she sounds wonderful and I can't wait to meet her and if this bella is really meant to be im sure things would all work out for the both of you so you have my okay but may I ask where you plan on taking her" ahh I haven't told anybody about this place before it was a meadow on the outskirts of Chicago that I found a few years ago I nevertold anyone about it and I don't plan on telling anyone other than bella "we'll I was thinking of just taking her to our country house to show her the fields and just talk to her you know im not trying to impress her im just trying to get to know her" "well I guess that's okay but you have to be back before nine okay dear." "thankyou mother" and once that talk was out of the way I headed upstairs thoughts of bella flooding my mind. I cant wait till tomorrow.


End file.
